


I Could Stay Here Forever

by blisscavendar



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisscavendar/pseuds/blisscavendar
Summary: A brief look at how Dinesh and Gilfoyle spent their honeymoon.This was originally going to be much longer but dear god I can't look at it anymore. I may eventually post a full version.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I Could Stay Here Forever

“Holy shit, look at the size of this bathtub. You could wash a polar bear in here.”

Gilfoyle shoved Dinesh’s suitcase off of the bed and onto the floor. “That wouldn’t be hyperbole, would it?”

Dinesh rolled his eyes, grabbing Gilfoyle’s hand as he collapsed onto the bed. “Let me have fun. The last time I was in Hawaii-”

“You couldn’t go out in the sun or you’d die.” Gilfoyle sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his shoes off before joining Dinesh.

“I’m gonna make up for it. We should go swimming later.”

Gilfoyle snorted.

“Oh, I forgot, cats don’t like water.”

“Will you fucking drop the cat bullshit,” Gilfoyle hissed as he rolled on top of Dinesh.

Dinesh smirked, reaching up to run his fingers through Gilfoyle’s hair.

Gilfoyle leaned into his touch. He’d always preferred physical affection when in private. A low hum escaped his throat, almost a purr.

Dinesh mumbled something that might have been “Kitty-cat,” under his breath. Gilfoyle chose not to comment. Besides, Dinesh looked tired, and Gilfoyle still felt a bit air-sick.

After a moment, Gilfoyle spoke. “Do you ever wish that we were like Dick and Jared?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know. All soft and cuddly and shit.”

“You can be pretty cuddly when you want to be. No, we’re pretty good the way we are.”

Gilfoyle half-smiled and pulled Dinesh closer to him, eager to take a little nap.

* * *

_I could get used to this._

While Gilfoyle had decided to stay on dry land, Dinesh was happily having a little float in the ocean. The water was cool and the sound of crashing waves was relaxing. Yes, this truly was all he’d hoped it would be.

That is until a pair of calloused hands shoved up from underneath him, knocking him off balance and dragging him underwater.

Dinesh flailed for a moment before righting himself and paddling frantically upwards.

He spluttered and gasped for a moment before shouting, “Fuck you, asshole!”

Gilfoyle smirked. “You should’ve seen it coming.”

Dinesh scoffed halfheartedly. He really couldn’t stay mad when Gilfoyle looked like _that_ ; droplets of water clinging to his long eyelashes, his hair wet, that oh-so-pleased-with-himself look on his face, all framed by a rainbow sorbet sunset.

Dinesh reached up and pulled him in for a soft, saltwater flavored kiss.

“I could stay here forever.”


End file.
